finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Record Keeper
Cecil Harvey is a playable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, representing Final Fantasy IV. Uniquely among the heroes in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, Cecil exists as two separate units, each based on a job he held in his original saga. They both could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Light Against the Darkness: the Dark Knight variant by completing the event's Mount Ordeal - 5th Station stage, while the Paladin variant by completing Mount Ordeals - The Gravesite. Overview Dark Knight Cecil's darker self is a powerful warrior, but he doesn't have many skills available to him. His Soul Break abilities, save for Blood Weapon, deliver blistering damage at the cost of his own HP. He has good starting stats save for his Speed, including magical stats that are much higher than a typical Warrior's or Knight's as he develops despite not being able to use magic outside of a few Darkness abilities. Paladin Cecil's stats in some areas are slightly downgraded from the Dark Knight form, but Paladin Cecil starts strong and focuses his skills on holy-elemental attacks, making him a good unit against undead targets. He also has access to Rank 4 White Magic and Rank 3 Support skills, giving him the ability to buff the party alongside Rosa or another White Mage if needed. At high levels, Cecil stands out as having the overall best Defense (209 at level 99). Stats Dark Knight Record Spheres Legend Sphere Paladin Record Spheres Legend Sphere Abilities Dark Knight Cecil can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5 and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. Soul Breaks Paladin Cecil can White Magic spells up to rarity rank 4, Physical/Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Other/Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. Soul Breaks Materia Dark Knight Record Materia Legend Materia Paladin Record Materia Legend Materia Equipment Dark Knight Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers and swords. The sword Dark Sword (IV) allows Cecil to use Darkness. Cecil can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, armor, and bracers. The armor Dark Armor (IV) allows Cecil to use Dark Cannon. He can equip accessories. Paladin Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, hammers, and bows. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. Gallery Dark Knight FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Dark_Knight_Cecil_sprites.png|Set of Cecil's sprites. FFRK Dark Knight FFIV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MC.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MCII.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MCIII.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Dark_Cecil.png|Sheet of Cecil's sprite. FFRK Nightfall Icon.png|Icon for Nightfall. FFRK Onyx Wave Icon.png|Icon for Onyx Wave. FFRK Nightfall.png|Nightfall. FFRK Onyx Wave.png|Onyx Wave. FFRK Evil Drive Icon.png|Icon for Evil Drive. FFRK Shadow Slash Icon.png|Icon for Shadow Slash. FFRK Evil Drive.png|Evil Drive. FFRK Shadow Slash.png|Shadow Slash. Paladin FFRK Cecil Paladin Profile.png|Profile image (Paladin). FFRK Cecil Paladin Battle Pose.png|Battle pose (Paladin). FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Light Against the Darkness". FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP2.png|Japanese event banner for "Light Against the Darkness" (reissue). FFRK Light Against the Darkness Event.png|Global event banner for "Light Against the Darkness". FFRK Light Against the Darkness Banner2.png|Global event banner for "Light Against the Darkness" (reissue). FFRK Vale of Memories JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Vale of Memories". FFRK Vale of Memories Event.png|Global event banner for "Vale of Memories". FFRK The Blue Planet JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK The Blue Planet Event.png|Global event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK A Brush with Heroes JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Brush with Heroes". FFRK A Brush with Heroes Event.png|Global event banner for "A Brush with Heroes". FFRK_Paladin_Cecil_sprites.png|Set of Paladin Cecil's sprites. FFRK Cecil Paladin DFF sprites.png|Set of Paladin Cecil's Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cecil DFF.png|Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Cecil FFIV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MC.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCIII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Paladin_Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's spritesheet. FFRK Blessed Weapon Icon.png|Icon for Blessed Weapon. FFRK Sacred Circle Icon.png|Icon for Sacred Circle. FFRK Blessed Weapon.png|Blessed Weapon. FFRK Sacred Circle.png|Sacred Circle. FFRK Light Slash Icon.png|Icon for Light Slash. FFRK Paladin Form Icon.png|Icon for Paladin Form. FFRK Light Slash.png|Light Slash. FFRK Paladin Form.png|Paladin Form. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper